


Let Go

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Magnus has decided that his workaholic husband needs to let go. He has just the plan to take control of the reins, at least for the night.Please read tags and rating





	Let Go

Let Go

For the sixth time in two weeks, Magnus stepped out of his portal into Alec’s office chasing after his husband of six months who, once again, didn’t make it home in time for dinner. Just as he had found the other five times, Magnus observed his workaholic husband bent over papers on his desk. Alec had always been about discipline, whether it was his emotions or others around him, or acting as Head of the New York Institute. When he became Inquisitor, that need for perfection doubled. Alec’s rigid need for perfection from himself, combined with his iron will, led to a stressed, overworked husband. Time for some iron will of his own Magnus decided.

Magnus leaned against the door and cleared his throat, that his husband did not look up at the sound of a portal told Magnus just how immersed Alec was in his work. He cleared his throat loudly. When Alec’s head shot up and his eyes widened at seeing Magnus, he moved away from the door towards the startled Inquisitor. He saw Alec’s eyes dart to the clock on his desk and his husband groaned before turning sorry eyes back to Magnus.

“I’m so sorry Magnus. I missed dinner again, didn’t I?” Alec rose from his chair to meet Magnus, offering his lips for a quick peck.

Magnus released a sigh; it was not as if he could stay angry with his Shadowhunter, at least not for long. He fully understood dedication to one’s work, he applauded Alec’s work ethic, sharing it himself. However lately, even when his husband joined him at home, his mind was still consumed by his duties. He needed to find a way for his control-freak husband to let it all go, at least when it was just the two of them. Magnus was also worried about the toll stress took on Alec, often resulting in weight loss, and lack of decent rest. His husband did not seem particularly fond of delegation!

Magnus had an idea, but it was an idea that would push his Shadowhunter further than Magnus had ever before. He was not sure if he could first, get Alec’s agreement and second, if it would even work. The plans quickly came together in his mind as his eyes roamed around his husband’s tired face, noting the dark circles under Alec’s amazing hazel eyes. Making up his mind on the spot, Magnus put his plan into motion. “I know a way you can make it up to me, Alexander.”

Alec had gone back to his desk, gathering his papers and placing them into his briefcase, not noticing Magnus’ observations. Looking up at Magnus’ words, Alec eyed him curiously. “Name it,” he stated. Knowing that he owed his neglected spouse some attention.

“Take tomorrow off.” Magnus asked, hoping that Alec agreed and ask nothing further. He needed him unaware and compliant for his plan to succeed.

Alec frowned and glanced down at his desk calendar. He had a couple meetings tomorrow, but if he was honest with himself, others could cover. He had just been reluctant to ask, not wanting it to seem like he couldn’t handle his new job and the responsibilities that came with it. Glancing back up at a patiently waiting Magnus, Alec agreed. “Ok, tomorrow I am all yours.”

Magnus smirked and walked over to take his husband’s briefcase from his hands and with the other hand, he opened a portal home. “You are always completely all mine, Alexander. Now let’s go home.”

Magnus sent Alec off to the shower after dinner. He made clean-up extra fast by snapping his fingers. Gathering his supplies, Magnus went into the bedroom to wait for Alec to emerge from his shower. Alec came out of the bathroom, steam following him, in only a towel wrapped around his hips. He gave Magnus an absent smile as he moved towards the dresser. That smile told Magnus that Alec’s thoughts had returned to his work, time to act on his plan. “Don’t get dressed on my account, Alexander.” Magnus purred. He patted the bed beside where he sat.

Alec turned away from the drawer and grinned at Magnus, clearly thinking his husband was frisky. He was correct Magnus secretly grinned to himself, just not frisky for the normal this evening. Oh no, Magnus had a different sort of torture planned. His husband was a feast for the eyes and senses as always. When Alec sat beside him on the bed and leaned over for a kiss, Magnus lifted his hand to Alec’s chest, curling his fingers tightly in the hair there and pushing Alec gently away. “Tsk tsk, not so fast Shadowhunter. I have something else in mind tonight.” Magnus let a naughty little smirk play about his lips.

Alec leaned back with a frown and Magnus’ turned serious. “Do you trust me Alexander?” He held up a finger to Alec’s lips when he went to answer. “Trust me completely with every part of you.” He further added. Alec’s ‘of course,’ had Magnus smiling. “Then I am going to ask for that trust tonight. For now, please don’t get dressed and stretch out in the middle of the bed.” When Alec lifted a brow and his mouth started to open, Magnus spoke again. “NO asking questions Alexander, you said I had your complete trust. So no questions or comments, for tonight, you follow my orders fully.”

He waited, seeing thoughts fly across Alec’s face. Magnus waited for Alec to decide. Finally, after several seconds and Alec looking deep into Magnus’ eyes, his Shadowhunter nodded and moved to the center of the bed, silently. Magnus stood, “relax,” he ordered. “I will be right back.” He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Magnus stripped off all his clothes except for the black silk boxers he wore. Picking up a special bottle he had gotten that day, he went back to join Alec.

Alec’s eyes widened at Magnus’ lack of attire, and Magnus was pleased to see the hungry way his husband’s eyes moved over his body. Carrying the bottle over to the bed, Magnus climbed up and straddled Alec’s hips, seating himself firmly over Alec’s towel covered groin. He wiggled his ass a little and was rewarded with Alec’s groan and helpless lifting of his hips. Smirking, Magnus shook his head. “Since it is already obvious that you are not going to be able to stay still or control yourself I have no choice but to restrain you, Alexander.”

At the shock in Alec’s eyes, Magnus’ grin became a little evil. “Remember darling, you trust me completely. I am in charge here and I say you need to be restrained.” Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec’s arms became pinned above his head, another snap and his legs were spread wide and pinned down to the bed. No visible bonds were needed, Magnus’ magic was keeping Alec open and spread for Magnus’ pleasure. Magnus waited for the shock to wear off from Alec’s eyes. He sat silently and awaited his husband’s decision, was he going to allow Magnus to control the reins, was Alec going to be able to fully hand over control to another? He could see all those thoughts moving behind his Shadowhunter’s eyes. He saw apprehension, doubt, a little fear, but also to Magnus’ delight, he saw lust. He finally got a lifting of Alec’s chin, a look from those eyes, equal parts challenging and begging, and a nod to proceed. Magnus’ eyes turned gold and wicked, he lifted up his ass and ripped the towel covering Alec’s hips open. Magnus sat back down on Alec’s now bare groin.

Magnus picked up the bottle beside him and poured the fragrant oil into his hands. Rubbing them briskly together, he began with Alec’s hands. Using only his thumbs, Magnus leaned forward and ran a thumb across the palm of each of Alec’s hands. His thumbs circled the skin there, rubbing the oil in before he ran a hand down each arm, the skin here, was softer and more sensitive and Alec squirmed a little as Magnus tickled him. Each of Alec’s underarms got a coating of oil, before Magnus moved onto one of his favorite spots, Alec’s neck. His Shadowhunter had the most beautiful neck, strong, long, with that stunning rune that Magnus could never resist licking and biting. His touch was gentler as he ran his hands down the arch of Alec’s neck and made his way over his collarbones to his chest.

Alec had the sexist chest Magnus had ever seen. The dark hair just enough to tease Magnus’ own nipples when their bodies were flush together. He also had discovered that he loved that curling his fingers in Alec’s hair and tugging it always brought a groan from his Shadowhunters lips. Magnus got lost for a moment playing in that chest hair, before he turned to another favorite, Alec’s nipples. He circled the tips gently before giving each a hard flick with his nails. Only the magical bonds kept Alec’s hips from throwing Magnus off him. His nipples were so sensitive and Magnus had wanted to for some time see if he could make his husband come just by playing with them. But he had other plans this night so he moved on.

His hands applied oil across Alec’s flat stomach to his hips, dipping in briefly to tease Alec’s belly-button before his fingers danced through the hair at Alec’s groin. Magnus stopped here, ignoring Alec’s whine of protest and poured more oil into the palm of his hands, giving them a brisk rub before he, with no warning, took Alec’s cock in his hands. He wasn’t gentle or timid, Magnus gave the already hard cock a firm squeeze causing Alec to hiss out a breath, teeth bared. One firm stroke, up then down, and Magnus moved on, leaving Alec’s dick glistening and hard.

Magnus moved off Alec’s lap and kneeled between his spread legs. He ran his hands down both firm thighs, over calf-muscles tight with tension to finally, Alec’s elegant feet. Once he had Alec completely covered in the oil, Magnus stood and moved the bottle to the side table beside the bed. He said nothing but returned to the bed and stood looking down at his husbands, Magnus waited, it didn’t take but a few moments for Alec’s eyes to grow wide and his breathing to speed up even more. The oil was doing its job, warming Alec’s flesh and leaving a tingling that would only increase before it wore off. Magnus did nothing, just look his fill of Alec’s body as it twisted and danced against Magnus’ magic. His husband was thankfully not trying to fight it, his moans were music to Magnus’ ears. Time for part two.

He went to the bag he had prepared and withdrew an item, stopping at the night stand, Magnus added their bottle of lube before climbing back up on the bed and sitting back on his heels in-between Alec’s spread thighs. Magnus opened the lube, the snap of the bottle immediately drawing Alec’s attention. Next, he took the strand of beads in his hands and coated them with the lube. Alec’s eyes opened wide and he watched the beads as if they were about to attack him. “What-“ he started to question, but Magnus cut him off. “Do I need to gag you, Alexander?” The look he shot Magnus was not all together friendly, and in response, Magnus bared his teeth. It would take bringing Alec to the brink of his control before he completely surrendered it to Magnus, and he would get angry before that surrender.

Magnus waved a hand and Alec’s legs were spread as wide as they could go without hurting his husband. Magnus scooted forward and flashing Alec a smirk, slid a bead up his husband’s ass. Magnus kept inserting the beads, only pausing when Alec’s breathe would catch and his hips twitch. He let Alec rest in-between beads until the whole strand was inside Alec. Magnus laid a hand on Alec’s stomach, gently rubbing and waiting til his Shadowhunter seemed calmer. As long as Alec kept still, the beads would only make him feel full, but every time he moved or shifted, the beads would brush up against his inner walls and his prostate. Magnus moved off the bed once again.

He leaned over and brushed the hair from Alec’s forehead. Looking into his eyes, Magnus whispered. “Okay so far?” At Alec’s nod, Magnus removed his boxers and climbed back onto the bed, but this time he straddled Alec’s chest. Magnus himself had been hard as soon as he had touched Alec’s neck. He wasn’t so sure he was going to get through all his plans for his husband before he himself needed to come. He looked down into Alec’s eyes, the pupils huge, Magnus scouted closer. “You have done so well love, I think you need an reward. Open up.” Magnus ordered and he fed his cock to Alec slowly. Magnus couldn’t stop his own moan as he filled Alec’s mouth and throat with his dick. He had to stop and fight his desire to start thrusting, instead he exercised his own control and back out gently before thrusting slowly forward.

His Alexander was a perfectionist and with any tasks, Alec applied himself until he mastered it. Giving head was no different. His shy, virginal Shadowhunter had taken to sucking cock like a duck to water when Magnus first introduced him to it. Now Alec applied all that mastery to Magnus’ dick. Alec knew what buttons of Magnus’ to push to get the most impact, or to have Magnus quickly coming down Alec’s throat. Alec knew, for example, how Magnus loved it when he dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit at the top of Magnus’ cock, how Magnus liked a little pain and didn’t mind the gently scrape of teeth as he withdrew. Alec knew how Magnus liked him to suck hard once Magnus was fully seated and how Magnus’ breath would catch right before he came.

Magnus could never last long with Alec sucking him off, now was no different. He grasped the headboard and began snapping his hips faster, thrusting completing into Alec’s mouth before withdrawing halfway and then repeating. Magnus’ mind shut off and his body glistened with sweat. He threw back his head and thrust forward until the muscle of Alec’s throat milked his orgasm right out of him. Magnus slowly pulled back and sat back onto Alec’s chest. Looking down he smiled gently at the blissed out look on his husband’s face. Scooting back a little further he reached out a wiped and drop of come that Alec had missed.

Magnus slowly began moving his ass back down Alec’s body and when his skin touched Alec’s cock, his Shadowhunter let out a rough moan. Alec was firm, very hard, and his cock was almost purple. Magnus knew his Shadowhunter was ready to come as well. He lifted up enough to kneel once more between Alec’s legs. Alec’s eyes followed him almost desperately, but Magnus wasn’t quite ready to offer relief, not yet. Looking down at Alec’s cock, Magnus snapped his fingers and smiled at the gold ring now wrapped around the base of Alec’s dick, his Shadowhunter wouldn’t be coming now, not until Magnus said so.

Alec’s shout of, “MAGNUS!” could have been heard along the city, if Magnus hadn’t thought of that already and placed a sound barrier around their bedroom. No way he wanted the Clave listening in on them! Magnus said nothing, just waited. He didn’t touch his husband, knowing how sensitive Alec’s skin was at this point, just waited until his breathing settled down somewhat and Alec stopped struggling against his magical bonds. When he reached that point, Magnus reached between Alec’s legs and with a gently tug, pulled the first bead from Alec’s hole. Alec’s hips lifted as far as they could, and he gave a kind of high-pitched shocked cry as the bead popped free. Only seven more to go, Magnus grinned.

Magnus had removed three more beads, reducing his Shadowhunter to cries and pleas for Magnus to let him come. His husband’s cock looked angry and Alec was soaked with sweat and oil. He presented such a picture that Magnus got hard again just looking at him. Alec’s hair was a drenched wild mess with all the thrashing about his head was doing. His eyes were wet with tears and frustration and he had them clinched tightly shut as he fought against the bindings. Magnus was glad he had used magic; otherwise, his Shadowhunter would have broken through anything else. Magnus removed two more beads in quick succession. He shot a look up at Alec’s face and met frantic, pleading eyes. “Ready darling?” Magnus whispered and Alec nodded desperately.

Magnus snapped his fingers, removing the gold band around Alec’s dick, at the same time he pulled the last bead from Alec’s body. Alec gave a sharp cry, arching roughly off the mattress. Magnus waved a hand and the bonds holding Alec down disappeared. Alec didn’t have to touch himself at all, he came with a violent sob, his cock shooting repeatedly now that the cock-ring was removed.

Magnus cooed and ran his hands gently over Alec’s heated skin; he waited until Alec finished, falling back onto the bed. Magnus rose and went into the bathroom, wetting a cloth with cool water he returned to Alec’s side. Looking down, Magnus smiled at the half-open, sleepy, but very satisfied eyes that gazed up at him. He wiped Alec down with the cool washcloth, and then with a wave of his magic, cleaned them both and the bed more thoroughly. He dimmed the lights and climbed into the bed. Laying his head on Alec’s shoulder, Magnus ran a hand along Alec’s ribs and stomach. “You okay, Alexander?”

Magnus waited but all he got was silence. Leaning back, he looked up and smiled. Alec was fast asleep; his adorable little snores were the only sounds in the room. Magnus laughed quietly before placing a kiss on the shoulder under his head. Oh, he knew he would probably be in the doghouse tomorrow, but then again, Alexander was off tomorrow so he could punish Magnus all he wanted to. Hum, maybe Magnus should share some ideas on punishment with his Shadowhunter, after all Magnus was often naughty and deserving of punishment…

TBC…


End file.
